Numb
by nine miles to go
Summary: -COMPLETED-Piper's dead and Chris hates Leo...where can Chris go? And now the last two of his family members' lives are in danger--will he sacrifice himself for them? FutureFic.
1. Possessed

Okay, this is a sad-teary fic. Please remember, folks—darklighters also try to attack their victims mentally...that's what happens here.  
  
Chris and Leo fight a lot, Wyatt's evil, Chris is fourteen...okay, that's all you need to know.  
  
R&R plz!!  
  
"If you're just going to leave me here, can I ask you of one last favor?" Chris choked, tears running down his cheeks. He saw his father sigh in impatience. "Just one little favor," Chris added quickly.  
  
"What is it, Chris? They're calling."  
  
"Don't ever come back," he pleaded bitterly, telekinetically hurling his father at the wall. "Never, ever come back. I never want to see your face again."  
  
Leo slowly rose up from the corner of the foyer, a hurt look in his eyes. He knew that he hadn't seen Chris in months, that he had been too focused on Wyatt to pay any attention to him. And he knew that it must be hard for Chris to see Wyatt kill their own mother...but Leo was hot on Wyatt's trail, he couldn't linger to help.  
  
"Fine. It's a deal." He orbed away before more of the lost tears fell from his son's cheek.  
  
Chris muffled another sob. It was his fourteenth birthday—and Wyatt had given him the biggest present of them all. Death; the one thing that can never be changed.  
  
Only Wyatt hadn't killed Chris, of course. No—Wyatt was planning to let him suffer. That's why their mother was the first to die. There would be more destruction, Chris was sure of it. And he knew in his heart that he would be the last.  
  
Didn't Wyatt even feel the littlest bit of hesitation in killing his own flesh and blood? Would he regret it? Chris didn't know and he didn't care. As long as Wyatt was away they were safe—or as safe as anyone can be around this war-torn demon-ruled world. Maybe tomorrow, he'd wake up and everything will have changed.  
  
Then again, maybe tomorrow he wouldn't ever wake up. Nobody really knew whether or not they'd see a new day...or somebody would find their dead body mangled from demon torture.  
  
"Wyatt," he moaned. "Why did you do this to me?"  
  
His body was bruised and gashes bled all over the floor. He had tried to protect Piper, but he'd failed. He was a sad excuse for a half- whitelighter. Wyatt had still managed to kill her and get past Chris' powerful attempts to save her.  
  
Leo hadn't even offered to heal him.  
  
"Where should I go?" he asked himself, the reality slowly numbing his mind. She was dead, dead, dead. His mother was dead.  
  
"Who should I turn to now?"  
  
He looked up at the ceiling, considering going to the Magic School. No, he wouldn't be that thick. His Aunt Paige would just start grieving, then cut classes and piss off Gideon. Gideon would take Chris in, but...well, Chris never felt comfortable near the man. Neither did Wyatt, come to think of it.  
  
Aunt Phoebe was always a possibility, but he didn't want to bother her. She was on vacation with Jason and Mel, having a great time.  
  
Yeah, everybody was having a great time. None of them would realize he was gone until it was too late to find him. By then he'd be far away, having left without a trace.  
  
First he'd pack up some normal essentials, the clothes and toothbrush and stuff like that. Then he cast the spells. One ensured that they couldn't sense him, the next warded off evil from the manor, and the last protected his remaining family from harm while they were gone. He left a note by the door that explained everything, took the scrying crystals, a map, some vanquishing potions, and a notebook of spells he always kept.  
  
After securing his savings in the front pocket of his bag, he quietly left the manor, taking one last look at Piper's body before clicking the door shut.  
  
"I'm a bad person," the darklighter whispered. "Wyatt will kill everyone because of me."  
  
Chris' eyes welled up with tears. "I'm a bad...no, no—stop it! This isn't me, just go away..."  
  
"It's all my fault..."  
  
"No!" Chris cried.  
  
"I know it's my fault. Piper wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for me resisting him. Why don't I just end it now? Nobody would know—nobody would care if I jumped."  
  
Chris looked hesitantly down at the rushing cars below him, then to the violently thrashing waves hitting the bridge. Either way, he'd be killed in an instant. No more pain. No more suffering.  
  
"But I don't want to jump."  
  
"It's for the best, I know it in my heart. If I die than Wyatt will stop with the murder. The world will be a happier place without me. I only hurt others, there's no way I can possibly help..." The darklighter smirked. His strategy was working, the boy would jump and never become a whitelighter.  
  
But the darklighter was confused. The boy would receive charges in nine years but remain alive, never have died. Was he twice-blessed? He didn't know and he honestly didn't care. Either way, this boy had to die, and now. Too much light and innocence radiated off of him. He was too pure.  
  
"I only hurt others," Chris choked, banging his fist on a pillar, "there's no way I can possibly help. If I die...Wyatt will stop."  
  
Chris braced himself. Would it hurt? He didn't know...but something wasn't right. This wasn't him! It was almost as if someone was controlling his thoughts. Could anyone do that?  
  
He closed his eyes. It was time to jump.  
  
"Chris!" someone shrieked. "Chris, get down from there—what the hell are you thinking?"  
  
'I only cause pain,' the darklighter said desperately. 'I need to jump NOW!'  
  
"I only cause pain." Chris choked back a sob and turned to see Leo standing behind him. "I have to do this, Leo. It's the only way."  
  
"Damn it, don't you take another step young man! I'm coming over there, stop this!" Leo started to run for him, but found that he was too late.  
  
"I'm sorry, dad," Chris whispered, stepping off the ledge. He was falling downwards towards the water below. He didn't fully register why he had stepped off, but it seemed right, like he was supposed to.  
  
The force of hitting the water was no more bearable than hitting solid concrete. The instant he smacked it he lost all awareness of what was happening...he was numb, just like before...but this time there was darkness. 


	2. Blackmail

Disclaimer: Whatever...I don't own...writing these cursed disclaimers is really gettin on my nerves, though...  
  
"What...?"  
  
Leo stared at the spot his son had just jumped off of. Surely he could hit a button and press rewind, make that stop from happening...  
  
What the hell was wrong with Chris? He'd been hurt before, but never enough to kill himself. Chris was strong, he could take it; that's why Leo had always felt confident in leaving him alone before, right?  
  
Then he saw it: the smirking darklighter basking in the glory of his completed task.  
  
"You bastard," Leo screamed. "I'll get you..."  
  
"Too bad, because by the time you're through with me, that kid down there's gonna be dead."  
  
The words seemed like reality pulling him back and slapping him on the face. No, he couldn't lose Chris, too. He'd already lost Piper today! Even though he wasn't always there for Chris, he didn't want him to die because some darklighter took advantage of his loss.  
  
"Once I save him, I will find you," he vowed, orbing down to the water below.  
  
He couldn't see much, just a few plants, but he knew Chris was nearby. He could sense him. In all the time that it took Leo to react, Chris must have hit the bottom already. But where was he? He swam around desperately, knowing that the life force was fading quickly as he went along.  
  
Scanning the dirty muck-filled floor of the Bay, he finally saw a hand. He grabbed it, pulling Chris out of the plants he was entangled in, and orbed to the manor.  
  
He cringed when he arrived. Piper's body was still on the floor...but that didn't matter now. He needed to save a life now, not mourn over another.  
  
"No..." Chris moaned as Leo began to heal him. "Go away, Wyatt..."  
  
"Wyatt isn't here," Leo assured him, continuing to heal.  
  
"Watch out..."  
  
"Argh!" Leo cried. Someone had him by the throat, and he couldn't orb away. "Wyatt, let go of me! Stop this, stop this right now!"  
  
Wyatt only grinned maliciously down at the semi-conscious Chris while strengthening his hold on Leo's neck. "You're next, Chrissy," he hissed, orbing away with Leo.  
  
"NO!" Chris protested. He slowly got up, but everything spun. He knew that no matter how much he hated Leo, he couldn't let him die. But somehow he couldn't sense, he couldn't even orb...He clenched his eyes shut tightly, trying again, but he stayed on the manor floor drenched in blood.  
  
"Gideon."  
  
Nothing happened, though. It was barely a whisper, there was no way that Gideon could hear him from that far away.  
  
"GIDEON."  
  
A twinkling noise entered through the manor and Chris could feel Gideon's shadow looming over him regally.  
  
"Chris, I can't heal you, you know that. I'm an Elder. That's why I couldn't heal your mother, you have to understand...Elders can't interfere in the lives of mortals. Good luck, Chris."  
  
He was about to orb away but Chris grabbed him by the ankle.  
  
"No, YOU have to understand...It's not me...my father...was taken..."  
  
"Where was Leo taken? What happened, Chris? Who's behind all this?"  
  
Chris tried to respond but no words came. He shook his head to explain to Gideon that he couldn't speak...when a different voice spoke, instead.  
  
"I took him," Wyatt cackled, having orbed in from the corner. "Do you want him back, Gideon? It can be arranged...at a price."  
  
Gideon withdrew his attention from Chris and glared at the intruder. "What do you want, traitor? Was killing your mother and aunts and cousin not enough for you? Do you want to see others suffer as well?"  
  
'No!' Chris thought. His head was screaming. Phoebe and Paige and Mel were dead, all because he hadn't warned them. How could Wyatt destroy them all, just within the half hour time span that had gone by? It wasn't fair...everything was crumbling...  
  
"No, after killing Victor I thought I'd take a break."  
  
Chris cried out from the bottom of the stairs where he lay. This couldn't be happening, their grandpa was the last one he had left. What was he going to do now?  
  
Wyatt grinned at Chris' reaction. "But I will give you back Leo. All I ask is for something...no, someone, in return..." He gave Chris a fixed smile. "I want Chris."  
  
"What?" Gideon gasped. "You can't do that..."  
  
"Give me Chris or elder boy dies," Wyatt threatened between clenched teeth. "I have him locked up with an unpredictable darklighter AS WE SPEAK. Do you really want to take any more risks with losing elders, Gideon?"  
  
Gideon's eyes flashed between Chris and Wyatt several times, trying to rationalize a decision. Just by trying to eliminate Wyatt when he was littler had caused so much destruction. He wished he could take it back, then Wyatt wouldn't be evil—but it was too late.  
  
"Fine. Take me." Chris stood shakily and stumbled towards Wyatt. "Just promise that you won't hurt him or anyone else."  
  
"I promise," Wyatt laughed, orbing away with Chris to his lair. 


	3. Torture

A/N—thanks for all the wonderful reviews, guys!! I'm touched!  
  
Random insane person--chew chew mmm, cookie...YUMMY...glad you like it!! can I have another cookie now?? I like chocolate chips hint hint lol.  
  
Sara—Ack! Don't tell anyone at school about reading this!!! lol...Thanks for reviewing, though!!  
  
Nemesis' Arrow—Glad you like it!!  
  
I will respond to other reviews in the chapters to come, but I have to leave for an "obligation" (cough cough—I hate the dentist!!), and this was all I could respond to in the alleged time I was given if I wanted to update.  
  
Okay, enough of my blah-blah-ing. You want the story, right?  
  
Disclaimer: I didn't put one in the last chapter cuz I "forgot" (no, honestly, I "did"!) but here it is now: I DON'T OWN DREW FULLER, SARAH CARTON DOES! grrr upon her SOUL...oh yeah, and I don't own Charmed...not that that matters...all I really want is Drew...um, okay, you all have to pretend you didn't hear me say that or the evil men in white suits will come back!! (lol, j/k....HOPEFULLY...MWAHAHAH!!)  
  
"Chris, do you know what you've done wrong?" Wyatt asked, walking in a circle around the ground where Chris was bound.  
  
"No," he moaned, clutching at his side, "I didn't do...anything wrong..."  
  
"Oh, really? Think about it, Chris; your aunts and grandpa and cousin are dead, just because you wouldn't join me. It's all your fault that they died."  
  
"No...YOU killed them..." Chris coughed up blood and managed to sit up, facing Wyatt. "Why?"  
  
"I wouldn't have had to kill them if you hadn't stopped from joining me!" Wyatt exclaimed, anger rising. "Why can't you see what we could do? Haven't you ever thought about it? Together, we could shape the world in any way we wanted to. We'd be kings, gods! People would worship the ground we walked on!"  
  
Chris ignored him, blocking out his voice. Wyatt was right, it was his fault. Joining Wyatt might've been for the best...He gritted his teeth in fury. No, it wasn't right. Wyatt was wrong.  
  
"Let Leo go," he demanded.  
  
Wyatt cackled. "Eventually, I will," he whispered, "but until then..." He threw an energy ball at Chris' stomach. "...I'd like to see you pay the consequences for your rash actions."  
  
Chris bit back his tongue to keep from screaming in agony; he wouldn't let Wyatt have the satisfaction of knowing he was in immeasurable pain. After a moment or two, he gasped for breath, eyes shut tight, and repeated: "Let Leo go."  
  
Yet another energy ball met his side and he collided into the wall from the impact. "Wyatt..." he begged. "Don't..."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!" Wyatt barked.  
  
"Chris!"  
  
Chris opened his eyes just in time to see a tall figure running towards the two of them. "Orb, get out of here!"  
  
He recognized the voice...it was Victor! But wasn't he dead? Chris didn't have time for a reunion, though—it was clear that Wyatt wouldn't tolerate either of their presences in his lair for long. "I can't..." he tried to explain weakly.  
  
"Victor," said Wyatt coldly, "get the hell out of her, this is none of your business!"  
  
"Wyatt, he's your little brother! He's only fourteen! Stop—"  
  
There was a banging noise and Chris assumed that Wyatt telekinetically threw him at the wall beside him. He was alive; that much Chris knew by the sound of his breathing. Maybe there was hope of escape.  
  
"What do you say, Chris? Join me..." he created another much larger energy ball. "...or Victor and Leo bite the dust."  
  
A hand squeezed Chris'. "Don't listen to him, Chris, you're better than him. Hold on, we can get out of here. Just try, try to orb..."  
  
Chris nodded, concentrating again...but nothing happened.  
  
"I've got a plan," Victor whispered once it was clear that they weren't getting anywhere anytime soon. "Play along."  
  
Chris felt a hand on his neck as if checking for a pulse. "Wyatt—you've killed him!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What!?" Wyatt nearly shrieked. "I can't have," he insisted, running over to them. "Chris, say something—Chris!"  
  
Chris would've grinned at the reaction but he remembered that he was supposed to be dead, so he remained still. But now he really couldn't breath, really couldn't see...what was happening? He felt like he was floating, numb to the pain, as if somebody had turned the "off" switch to his misery.  
  
Wyatt was shaking him. "Damn it, he's dead..." he was moaning.  
  
The voices were distant but Wyatt's voice demanding Leo's release was clear, cutting through the fog of his dazed state.  
  
The last words he heard were "Don't die, please don't die..." before he lost all consciousness.  
  
Okay, I know—short chappie. I'll try to make 'em longer, but I'm busy with my other stories, too... 


	4. Arguments

Disclaimer: Here we go again...I DON'T OWN CHARMED. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT I'VE BEEN STRIPPED OF WHAT PRIDE I HAVE LEFT!? Okay, maybe that was a slight over-exaggeration but hey, I want to own Drew, don't I?  
  
((()))  
  
"Can't you heal him?" Victor demanded.  
  
"My whitelighter powers haven't worked since I turned!" Wyatt cried in frustration. "Leo! LEO!"  
  
"He's not going to come, you idiot! You locked him up!"  
  
Wyatt stood up angrily, running towards wherever Leo was kept. Victor took the opportunity to check on Chris.  
  
"Chris, you can open your eyes now. He's gone. I think he fell for it." Chris didn't move. "Chris, wake up," ordered Victor, a little more panicked then before. "Chris!"  
  
"Hurry up, you damned elder!" Wyatt was shouting as two pairs of footsteps came running down the corridor. "Chris is dying!"  
  
Leo came rushing in to find Victor attempting to shake Chris awake from numerous heavily bleeding wounds. He ran over to them and started to heal in an instant.  
  
"What have you done?" Leo cried. "This is SICK, Wyatt. He's your brother. I can't believe you're doing this!"  
  
"I didn't mean to kill him," Wyatt protested, "I was just trying to teach him a lesson—"  
  
"Oh, really?" Victor shouted. "What kind of a lesson would that be? That if you get people out of your way by killing them, your life will be a land of sunshine and rainbows? Are you out of your mind? He's still just a kid, Wyatt! You can't do this to him, he has nothing to do with it—"  
  
"He has everything to do with it, don't you see? Together we can be unstoppable—"  
  
"Have you ever considered that that's not what Chris wants?"  
  
"Of course it's what he wants, who wouldn't want power beyond your—"  
  
"Stop it!" said Chris all of a sudden. "Stop yelling!"  
  
Leo leaned into hug him but Chris orbed away first, leaving them dumbstruck and confused.  
  
"Why would he...?" Leo said tearfully.  
  
"Why would he orb away?" Victor finished. "Look, Leo, I may be mortal and I may not understand the first thing about magic but I know Chris inside out. He hates your guts and he came here to save you. Wyatt took Chris away in exchange for your life and he hates himself for helping you now. It's hard to explain, but trust me, I'm the one Chris comes running to when he has a bad day and I can tell that right now he wants to be alone."  
  
"But there's a darklighter after him!" Leo cried, glaring at Wyatt.  
  
"I didn't send a darklighter after him," said Wyatt.  
  
"Then who did?" Leo demanded.  
  
"Wait—this could be like the one that was after Aunt Prue," said Wyatt. "They can sense whitelighters-to-be, right? I bet that they can sense auras of good, too. It's because Chris will do a lot of good in the future," Wyatt explained with a slight wince.  
  
"He's done enough good already," said Victor.  
  
"I know that, he's my son," Leo retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then tell me, Leo, when's his birthday? What foods is he allergic to? What's his favorite hobby, what school does he go to, how old is he?"  
  
"Uh...You have no right to question me, Victor, after all you did to YOUR daughters!"  
  
"At least I kept in touch with them! I knew where they lived, what was happening in their lives, I sent birthday cards—Penny told me everything I wanted to know! You don't even care about Chris!"  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BRING BACK THE FREAKING DARKLIGHTERS!" Wyatt screeched, interrupting their argument. "Shit, what are you two, four years old? Shut your traps for a moment!"  
  
"YOU want US to shut our traps?" Victor raged. "You were the one that put Chris in this situation in the first place!"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to turn out this way," Wyatt protested. "He was supposed to join me!"  
  
"You actually thought CHRIS would join you?" Leo screamed. "You are more than just stupid, Wyatt, that was the most idiotic thing you could possibly think of—"  
  
"I don't need any sermons from elder-boy, thank you very much!"  
  
"Okay, Wyatt was right, we need to calm down," said Victor. "Leo, sense for Chris."  
  
"Right." He closed his eyes for a moment. "He's in San Francisco park, by the angel statue...there's a girl there with him."  
  
"Uh-oh," said Wyatt. "Bianca."  
  
"Bianca?" asked Leo.  
  
"Uh, my assassin," Wyatt gulped.  
  
(())  
  
A/N—I'm sorry it took so long to update! I was a little busy with my other fic, A Look into the Future. I'm trying to balance the updates equally now!! 


	5. Running

"You're WHAT!?" Victor cried.  
  
"Assassin," Wyatt mumbled. "But don't worry, she won't hurt him unless I give the order..." He grinned at the thought and Victor slapped him.  
  
"GET—HER—AWAY—FROM—HIM," he said between clenched teeth.  
  
"No." Wyatt shook his head. "She's been hired."  
  
Leo looked at Wyatt, disgrace written all over his face. "You aren't my son anymore," he growled, watching the heartless villain. Wyatt didn't so much as flinch.  
  
"I didn't exactly FEEL like your son in the first place," he told Leo. "Go ahead—orb down to Chris. I'll be right here to give her the signal, with no one to stop me..."  
  
Leo grabbed Victor's hand and orbed down to a surprised Chris and Bianca.  
  
"Son, get away from her," Leo ordered harshly.  
  
"Why should I? She's my friend," said Chris. "She's against Wyatt, too."  
  
"No she isn't!" Leo barked. "Chris, listen to me—"  
  
"Listen to YOU!? Why would I ever try to listen to YOU when you never listen to ME?"  
  
"Chris, you'd better—"  
  
"LEO," Victor interrupted, "let me handle this. He knows me better."  
  
Leo winced but reluctantly let Victor take control.  
  
"Chris, just hear me out for one moment." Chris remained silent. "Thank you. Now, this may be hard to believe, but we were just talking to Wyatt and this is his assassin. Bianca, I presume?" he asked the girl.  
  
"I don't want to be his assassin!" she cried indignantly. "I only took the job to get away from Wyatt! I want to join you!"  
  
"Yeah, right," said Leo. Victor glared in his direction to quiet him.  
  
"Leo, sense for evil," Victor commanded. "I'm sure an elder can at least do THAT."  
  
Leo glared right back at Victor but obeyed. He walked closer to Bianca, who shrugged away in fear but eventually allowed him to come nearer. He placed a hand on her head and closed his eyes in concentration. Bianca seemed to quiver.  
  
"No evil," reported Leo in surprise after a moment. "But..."  
  
"See?" Chris exclaimed. "She's good! Why don't you trust me, dad?" He turned to Bianca. "Show me where."  
  
"Where's 'where'?" Leo demanded.  
  
"A place," said Chris lightly. "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Bianca nodded. "It's the Rebellion, if you really want to know," she explained to Leo and Victor. "It's hidden. You can't find it unless appointed by another member. Buh-bye, now!" She shimmered them away.  
  
"Anyone that can shimmer like a demon does NOT seem safe to me," Leo said under his breath. "'Rebellion' my foot."  
  
"Leo, don't rush into—"  
  
"Victor, I'm not going to let him get into any more danger! There are murderers after him! HE IS A TARGET!"  
  
"I know, Leo, but maybe we should wait a little while—I'm sure Chris would call if something went wrong—"  
  
"I'm not so sure of that, Victor." Leo sighed, looking broken. "He really does hate me, doesn't he?"  
  
"It took you THAT LONG to realize it, huh?"  
  
"But—why does he hate me so much? I love him. He should know that."  
  
"How could he know that, though? You were always spending time with Wyatt and Piper, taking them Up There, training Wyatt, getting romantic with Piper—you forgot him. You saw so much potential in Wyatt's power that you ignored Chris. He'd lock himself in his room or run to my place, furious every time that you left him, but he got over. He still tried to please you, again and again, always trying to make you proud—but you never noticed. Remember the time you missed parent-teacher night in the first- grade? He did a presentation on his idol: you. Remember the times you always made it to Wyatt's basketball games but always found an excuse to miss Chris' swim meets? He made junior Olympics and you never took the time to find out! Remember the time—"  
  
"Alright, I get it!" Leo moaned, rubbing his head. "I can't believe I've been so blind. I always thought that Chris liked being left alone."  
  
"You are one big idiot, Leo."  
  
"Thanks. I guess I deserved that." He buried his head in his hands, ashamed. "What can I do now?"  
  
"Wait for him. He'll come back, he always does. He's a good boy, Leo; I can assure you of that. And when he does come back, you should talk to him. Don't get angry, don't yell—just sit him down and talk to him for once. Ask him about all the things you missed, show him that you love him so he knows for once."  
  
"How much did I miss?"  
  
"Only fourteen good, long years of his life. I have a feeling that the two of you are going to have one hell of a long talk."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why don't you come over to my place? I don't think it'd be best for you to go...well, wherever elders go at the present time, considering..."  
  
"Thanks," responded Leo, knowing that Victor was right.  
  
"Chris should be back soon...really, Leo, I know he will be."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
((()))  
  
TBC. HAHA. LOL. 


	6. Young Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

Leo felt a bit antsy, sitting in Victor's apartment. It was dark out now, and here they were, sipping coffee. He didn't even like coffee! It was just a way to keep him occupied, staring down into the mugs. Chris hadn't returned from this "Rebellion" thing yet and Leo was beginning to doubt whether or not Victor was right about leaving him be.

"You'd be able to sense it if he was hurt," Victor reminded him for the umpteenth time that night. "I say we head to bed. He'll probably show up when he thinks we're asleep—that's what he usually does, anyways. I find him here in the morning sometimes."

Leo nodded his head vaguely, his thoughts elsewhere.

"You can sleep on the couch. I'll be in my room."

It wasn't until the door to Victor's bedroom shut that Leo was snapped back into reality. He picked up the mug and put it into the sink, then crossed over to the light switch and flicked it off. He sat on the couch but remained wide awake, thinking.

There was a time when everything was perfect. Wyatt had just been born, Leo was still a whitelighter, and Piper was still alive and well. They had no idea that Leo would be an elder, no idea that yet another baby would join the family. Not that Chris was a bad part of their lives—it was just that he wasn't there for that limited time where everything was the way it should be.

After Piper became pregnant with Chris accidentally, everything went downhill. Leo became an elder and Wyatt was kidnapped—they couldn't find him for three months, and when he returned, he was never quite the same. Gideon cut off all ties with the family, no longer offering Magic School as protection for the children when demons attacked. And Leo hardly got to see his family anymore. When he was allowed to, though, he'd always go to Wyatt. The little brown-haired boy that would watch him from twenty feet away seemed invisible. Ever since Wyatt had been returned from his missing state, Leo just had to make sure he was still there...

But it wasn't enough to keep Wyatt from turning evil, and it wasn't enough to save Piper and the rest of the family from being murdered by him.

So why was it, after all of these years, that Chris ended up surviving and being the one that followed the right paths?

He'd been thinking fro nearly an hour when he saw a bright light—orbs!—illuminate the corner, by the closet. He went invisible so Chris wouldn't see him when he stood and walked over.

Chris was gasping for breath, shaking madly. He was kneeling on the carpet and staring at his hands, a wide grin spread across his face. Something evidently made him very pleased...but what?

Leo wanted to know what was going on, but he didn't dare reveal himself. Concerned as he might be, it didn't seem like the right time to be pestering Chris. Not after the fight.

Chris stood up shakily and grabbed at the wall for support, barely able to contain his glee. Leo wished he could hear what was happening inside of that boy's head sometimes—it seemed so weird, watching him so happy after all these years. There was something about the way he was smiling...

That's when it hit him. Chris was in love.

Leo grinned too. He remembered wistfully all those moments that Piper made him grin like a fool in the very same way...That's why it was so easy to tell. Leo and Chris had the same grin.

Chris walked slowly over to the kitchen and gulped down a glass of water, then went into the spare room beside Victor's. Leo silently followed him in, watching him throw off his shoes and flop onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Young love—it was so innocent. So naïve. Wyatt had never been in love...Leo wasn't quite sure if Wyatt even had a heart anymore. But seeing an important part of Chris' life after he'd missed the other parts of it made him feel that at least he was getting somewhere. He wasn't THAT bad if he could still read the signs.

But wait a minute—he was in love with the assassin!

Calm down, he told himself. Chris was a smart kid. He could handle himself. Besides, Leo couldn't sense any evil in Bianca. She hadn't been lying, so it seemed.

But then why did Chris come back in such a state? And then there was the fact that Leo couldn't even sense that Wyatt was evil in the first place. Though that was a bit different. He'd just ignored all the weird vibes.

Chris was asleep now. Leo saw the outlines of his face in the darkness and noticed that he may very well have his grin, but the rest of him was Piper's. His nose, the shape of his eyes, his stubbornness and determination, his strong morals.

But the green in his eyes were all his own.

Seeing Chris so giddy sent a mixture of emotions he didn't normally feel all at once. Happiness, pride. And sadness. Regret. Curiosity as to what he could have been if he could right all of the wrongs that he had committed. Would Piper be alive? Could they have been a real family?

He stepped closer to his son. This person had grown up to never know him. This kid had been left to fend for himself numerous times when he needed someone to rely on.

This boy was something he'd created.

And he created a monster along with him.

Leo ran a finger in Chris' hair. He flinched but didn't wake. Leo smiled, leaving the room. "I'll see you in the morning," he whispered, as if Chris could hear.

It wasn't until he'd left the room that he realized a tear was running down his cheek.

I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Lol. I try...


	7. Darklighter

Disclaimer: The plan to kidnap Brad Kern and hold the show as ransom has once again failed. Time for Plan B. Does anyone know of a way to get past five security guards and into a filming studio? (sighs) Didn't think so.

By the way, this is the last chappie. Enjoy!

* * *

Chris woke up at the crack of dawn, well aware of what he had to do. He wasn't coming back. He had to go live with the rest of the Rebellion—it was the only way. Besides, Leo never understood before now. Why would he be so willing to help in the cause against Wyatt now?

He leapt out of bed silently and made up the sheets, erasing the evidence of his presence. In the corner there was a small dresser where he used to keep some clothes. He stuffed them in his duffel bag along with a few other things he'd need. After he was pretty sure he was done, he tiptoed into the kitchen for something to eat.

There were a couple fruits in a plastic bowl on the table. He helped himself to one and leaned against the wall, apprehensively checking the wall clock above the couch.

Only the couch wasn't empty.

Chris choked in surprise, but managed to muffle the noise he made. Leo was sleeping on the couch! His father stirred, hearing the cough, and Chris orbed away with the bag in reflex.

"You're here," said a voice before he even fully formed.

"Bianca," he greeted her, heart pounding. They were in the underground, where there was a secret operation being held to stop Wyatt. Dirt walls surrounded them.

"You okay?" she asked with a grin.

"Yeah," he said, grinning back. "I just almost got caught. Would you believe that I ran into LEO of all people?"

"Youch," she laughed, shaking her head. A man passed by, scowling at Chris.

"What's his problem?" Chris asked after the man left, wrinkling his nose.

"I dunno. I guess they're a little scared since you're related to the guy we're trying to stop." She shrugged. "Hey, I'll show you to your room. We'll start with the training in about a minute or so, so we'll have to hurry." She grabbed his hand and ran down the hall excitedly. Chris felt his heart skip a beat; watching her excited expression, her shoulder-length black hair bobbing behind her.

"Here it is," she panted, opening the door to the room. It was just like all the others; a mattress, a single shelf, a bathroom. "You can put your stuff down here. I'll show you where the mess hall is when it's lunch time, okay?"

"Sure," he responded, setting down his bags. He looked at the bag's label and sighed. It was Wyatt's, from high school. He'd been on the football team and he'd gotten the bag from there. He left it behind along with everything else when he became an evil tyrant.

"I'll take you to the training room now," she said. She didn't seem excited anymore. In fact, it almost seemed as if her face had fallen. What was wrong? "Chris..."

"What?" he asked, staring into her eyes. She looked down, unable to meet his gaze. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"N-No. Sorry. It's just...that I don't want you to get hurt if anything happens to Wyatt."

"I can protect myself," Chris assured her. He cocked an eyebrow. "I think it's you we need to worry about."

She managed a tiny smile. "Yeah...Oh, we'd better get going." She walked this time, not holding his hand. Her pace was slow and she seemed to be counting the steps to her grave.

"Bianca, you look pale..." Chris mentioned.

"Really?" she said quickly. "Hm, must be the lighting. The torches in the hallway and everything. Funny what it...it does to your complexion...."

"Hm." He didn't buy it. Something was up.

She took a deep breath and stopped in front of a large wooden set of doors. She twitched and opened the doors slowly.

Chris gasped and his eyes watered on impact. He clutched his stomach, immediately feeling the pain flood through him. Blood gushed down his shirt and he looked down as his knees buckled, only to see a darklighter arrow in his abdomen. He moaned and looked up at his smirking attacker, then raised his head to see Bianca standing over him, hesitating.

"Why...?" he choked out.

"Because," she answered tearfully. "It was you or me." Then she took off. The darklighter black orbed away.

Chris closed his eyes as he fell to the floor.

* * *

Leo woke with a jolt. Somebody in this room had just orbed. He leapt off the couch, silently cursing himself for falling asleep, and slammed Chris' bedroom door open.

To his shock, it looked as if nobody was ever there. The bed was carefully made and everything looked untouched and clean. The only evidence that Chris was ever there in the night was the empty drawers. He'd taken his stuff and run away.

Leo closed his eyes. He could sense him. Nothing seemed to be wrong. He sighed and knocked on the door to Victor's room.

"Victor," he called.

He came out a moment later, yawning groggily. "What?" he asked, looking around the apartment and not seeing anything remotely important.

"Chris—he was here last night," Leo stuttered.

"He was?" Victor crossed the hall and looked into Chris' room. "Uh-oh," he said, seeing the state of the room. "He didn't...did he...?"

"He was here last night, I saw him," said Leo frantically. "He orbed in and didn't see me, so I became invisible."

"You _what_?!"

"Whitelighter power," he said sheepishly.

Victor snorted. "So what happened? How'd you let him leave?"

"Anyways, he came pretty late and went to bed. I watched him for a while, then I sat down on the couch and the next thing I knew I was waking to the sound of orbs. I looked up and no one was there."

"This isn't like Chris. This isn't like him at all. You're a whitelighter...sense for him or something," he said lamely.

"I did," Leo told him. "He seems fine, actually. I don't think we should interfere just yet. It's like you said. Give him time."

"Yeah," Victor agreed reluctantly.

The two aimlessly wandered over to the kitchen. Leo looked down and saw an apple with a single bite mark punctured into it, laying on the floor. "He must have been eating when he orbed," observed Leo. He bent down to pick it up, and the instant it touched his fingers he gasped in shock.

"What? What is it?" demanded Victor. "Is something wrong?"

"It's Chris..." he wheezed. "He's hurt."

"Orb, then!" Victor cried.

Leo nodded, grabbing Victor's hand and orbing to the spot where he sensed him.

They orbed into the corner behind a man in dark clothes, carrying a crossbow. In front of him in a large doorway was Chris, knees buckled on the floor and bleeding by an arrow wound. Bianca seemed to look regretful, as if something in her eyes was making her stay.

Leo started to run up to him, wanting to heal, but Victor pulled him back roughly. "What are you, nuts?!" he whispered harshly, glowering at his son-in-law in anger.

"Chris..." Leo struggled to break free.

"Look, I may be mortal but I'm smart enough to know that that darklighter could very well kill you as well. And then Chris wouldn't have you to heal him. You're not invincible!"

"Why...?" Chris moaned, staring up at Bianca.

"Because," she said solemnly, staring away from him, avoiding his eyes. "It was you or me."

She turned and ran off as the darklighter black orbed away. Victor released Leo.

"Chris," Leo gasped as he fell to the floor in pain. "Remove the arrow," Leo ordered to Victor.

"What?" he asked, clearly not understanding.

"Remove it! I can't, the poison!"

"Right." Victor grabbed the arrow, mumbling a sorry to Chris before tugging it out. Chris flinched but didn't cry out. Leo immediately began to heal and the wound closed up.

Chris took a shuddering breath and sat up shakily. "I'm—I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"Don't be," said Leo, hugging him. "It wasn't your fault."

"What about Wyatt? I thought this was how we could stop him!" Chris cried. "Bianca lied to me!"

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to stop him. Together this time," Leo promised.

Chris smiled.

* * *

-Finished-

----Pink-Charmed-One----


End file.
